The Clinical Science Program of the Cancer Center of Hawaii has been designated the Research Base of the Hawaii Community Clinical Oncology Program. National Cancer Institute approved protocols developed by investigators of the Hawaii Community Clinical Oncology Program and the Cancer Center of Hawaii will be available for clinical trials. The staff of the Clinical Science Program has had eight years of experience promoting high quality data accrual. Regular meetings will be scheduled with the principals of the Hawaii Community Clinical Oncology Program including the Principal Investigator and the executive committee.